requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Rook
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ 'Overview' An ambitious tech investor in his mortal life, Maxwell was embraced into the Arondel Dynasty by Victor Castle around New Year's Eve. He is the most influential Kindred in the city and acts as a Councilor and Commissioner in the Conspiracy of Silence. 'Description' A tall and handsome man in his late 20s, dressed fashionably either in business-casual attire when attending Kindred gatherings or smart-casual whenever he feels he can get away with it. The tousled hair leaves plenty of space for Maxwell's big, green eyes to shine. In combination with his regular and confident smiles, he radiates a sense of trust which is fortified by his salesman baritone. 'RP Hooks' * Maxwell is a businessman, and most of his assets are available for trade. Need money to buy something shiny? Connections to cover up a threat to the Masquerade? Juice to conquer a territory? Henchmen to demolish a competitor? Maxwell can help. * Maxwell controls more territories than he can use on his own. Talk to him if you need a feeding ground, or if you're interested in managing some turf on his behalf. * Maxwell is the Daeva Whip. If you need to talk about clan-related stuff, chances are that Maxwell can help. * Maxwell is a Commissioner. If you are an Invictus, good for you! * Maxwell is a Daeva. Abuse this information at your own risk. 'Rumor has it ...' * Word is the Daeva wanted to strip him of rank, but it didn't pass. Apparently the clan is split down the middle. * Sam tried to recruit Hunters to take out his political rivals and bit off more than he can chew... Now he's under house arrest and it looks like anyone close to him might be their next target... I wonder if we can expect such acts of brilliance if we elect him as our Prince? ** He's going to get us all killed if we don't put him down. Not only did he bring hunters right to our doors, and government hunters with supernatural tech no less, but he was also a lobbyist for GenuCorp and led them to us. What calamity is next? ** It's finally happened. Kindred are being killed by Task Force: VALKYRIE. We're being hunted by the United States government. I'd bet a shiny new penny that Sam's little fit when he didn't get to be Prince led him to ask TFV to kill us all. I hope he likes being Prince of nothing. * This Maxwell guy has a LOT of territory and I have no idea where he came from. Something's...odd about that, methinks. ** Perhaps Sam left with the Sheriff? Why else would Maxwell be holding quite a few of Sam's territories? * The seat of the Absent Prince? Its cursed, and I don't mean this in a 'Baseball curse' sort of way, I mean there's some serious Blood Sorcery cursing that title. Anybody who claims the title of Prince, or even makes a serious move towards it, WILL suffer and WILL have their works come to ruin. After the Praxis Wars, one of the people who lost out big time during that chaos put the hex on it. The throne of the Absent Prince must remain absent, because if this much chaos happened when someone TRIED to claim it, imagine what the curse will do when someone actually SUCCEEDS! Old rumors * There's a new territory rule? Anyone wandering in Sam's territory is open to attack from Kylie. * Publicly announced that him and Kylie were sworn to protect each other. Posted a big hissy fit about it up on the Elysium board too. It's no wonder he doesn't reign her in at all... I wonder just how much of her blood he's swallowed by now. * Little Sam Richardson had his first taste of Lacrima at the party at Sin the other night. He immediately got hooked and will be the next to end up on Daevas Gone Wild! * Looks like someone made a huge miscalculation. Sir James? Gone. Castle? Gone. Seda? Gone. Has Richardson engineered himself to be the head of the Naditu Dynasty in Kingsmouth in only six months!? * He has a way of presenting himself that makes him easy to trust, but can we really believe everything he's feeding us about wanting power so he can fix the city? Looks like he's getting it either way! ** He had a little fit and used Majesty on everyone in the Council when they didn't decide his way. Looks like we shouldn't have believed him after all. *** You think that's bad? I hear here he throws around majesty like kine breathe... Not just for power, but because he lacks -actual- natural charisma! He's using it more often than you think. * Why were Mister Richardson and Alder Romanov seen leaving one of the Elysium private rooms together? And not at each others throats? * Typical sleazy businessman... taking advantage of a crisis to gain the upper hand and territory grab... * Moving a Neonate to Respected? This city is going to fall apart. * Sam seems to like taking the law into his own hands so much, he really ought to take on the position of Sheriff. Oh no, wait. He's too cowardly for that. * Why is this neonate the whip again? Only a matter of time until someone who isn't just out of diapers comes along... * Did you see his new ghoul?! First it's a SHE and second, she has BRIGHT PINK hair. * He had a showdown with the ranking members of the Lance at the Church of St. Jude. I wonder why? * What is that ugly spray painted car sitting in Sam's driveway? * Kidnapping a Nosferatu? It won't be long before 'Master' Richardson is put into his proper place. * Enter his claimed lands at your own risk. * Sam can't help but startle every time he finds himself around Eric's newest childe, it seems the girl is making a game out of it and coming up with new ways to make the poor boy show the smallest signs of fright. ** And yet he was so patient with her! Sam is secretly a decent dead monster. He even gave away his hand-made mask as a gift to the girl tormenting him. * He totally has a crush on the new girl, Elaine. He was blushing all over himself at Elysium the other night. ** But...Elaine is his Cousin? * Something is going on with Sam and Alana, seems like everything he says she's got a problem with. They seemed pretty friendly sibling wise a few months ago. Wonder what happened? * Committed a huge faux pas representing his Sire in council - couldn't even get his Aunt's name and title right! He is TOTALLY not ready for the big time... Back to un-released, perhaps? * Castle is going DOWN - how long will it be before he drags his lapdog Richardson with him? * Because Sam is being taught in Kingsmouth's social structure, he has no ability to rely on his own social abilities in a conversation. You can hardly be in the room with him without him blowing some Kindred power like a kid with a raygun shooting everything he sees that catches his eye. * Secretly Samuel Richardson is a member of a Skulls-style order that has now infiltrated Kindred society, and he wields the second highest political power in the city, thanks to his high-power ties. ** I hear that he's already the most influential Kindred in the city. He controls -everybody-. * Sam got busted by the cops in a VERY public place! Cuffed, and everything. It's a wonder he didn't frenzy. ** It was all a big mistake. But sometimes that happens when you're caught flirting with someone's girl. * The young Invictus's politics are apparently more Carthian in sensibility than otherwise.. ** I heard Sam was going to cry bloody tears of sadness over how poorly little Sashana was treated. * Sam's dating one of the ghouls who work at Elysium. ** Does Katya know that? Because she's been all over him every time they've been seen in public together. The two of them got thrown out of Elysium for Behavior Unbecoming. ** Does Katya know he's trying to force bond women into being his lovers? * He's been taking advantage of other Kindred's technological illiteracy to bug their phones and spy on their personal information, and uses his own phone to hide from the government. Says he won't submit to any lawful authority over him, Kindred or kine! * Sam's sire has been heard to complain that Sam can't be allowed out in public unescorted, because he sticks his fangs into every woman he meets. ** So, you mean... he's a Daeva? ** I thought Sam was supposed to be an unreleased childe? If that's so, how come he's out there alone all the time? Wasn't he supposed to have an escort or something? 'Misc' Relations= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Vassals, Proxies and Tenants' Gus1.jpg|Augustin Courtland Proxy and Steward of Arkham Heights and Kerne|link=Augustin Courtland Roland.jpg|Roland Eisenwinkel Proxy and Steward of Covenside|link=Roland Izzyring1.jpg|Isrieal Romanov Steward of Bridgewater|link=Romanov Kylie_Main.jpg|Kylie SanGiovanni Steward of Central Hill and Hartford|link=Kylie SanGiovanni 'Entourage' Hope.jpg|Hope Ghoul (PC)|link=Hope Connors Sam_Eddy_square.jpg|Eddy Ghoul (NPC) Sam_James.jpg|James Ghoul (NPC) Sam_William.jpg|William Ghoul (NPC) Sam_Retainer2.jpg|Barbara Ghoul (NPC) Sam_Ted.png|Ted Ghoul (NPC) Sam_Susanne.jpg|Susanne Ghoul (NPC) 'Family' Alana.jpg|Alana Loren Sister (PC)|link=Alana Loren Iw7lwQD.jpg|Elaine Ashley Cousin (PC)|link=Elaine Ashley Katherine_square.jpg|Katherine Lawrence Cousin (NPC)|link=Katherine Lawrence 'Other NPCs of significance' Logan_hat-tip.jpg|Logan Friend (NPC)|link=Logan Sam Megan.jpg|Megan Friend (NPC) 'RIP' Castle_grey.jpg|Victor Castle Sire (PC) In torpor|link=Firouz Seda_grey.jpg|Seda Bathory Aunt (NPC) Deceased|link=Seda Bathory Wes Studi_grey.jpg|James Aaron Cousin (NPC) Deceased|link=James Aaron Aileen_grey.jpg|Aileen Ally (PC) Deceased|link=Aileen Natalia_grey.jpg|Talent Friend (PC) In torpor|link=Natalia 'Law regarding ghouls' Tampering with my ghouls without permission is forbidden. 'Markings' All ghouls have a little rook with a rose somewhere. |-|Titles= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Invictus only' Formal Introduction: Mister Maxwell Rook, Serpent of the Conspiracy of Silence, Councilor, Whip, Commissioner, Master of the Daeva's Art, Regent of Covenside, Merecroft, Arkham Heights, Bridgewater, Hartford, Kerne, Central Hill and Tiverton; Third Childe of Alder Victor Castle, Serpent of the Conspiracy; Second Childe of Hozai the Prophet, Hermit of Baghdad; Childe of The Ancient Founder Naditu, whose history is lost to the sand Formal Adress: Mister Councilor / Mister Whip / Mister Commissioner Formal Reference: Mister Rook Submissive Voice: The Most (Adjective) Mister Rook Familiar Voice: Mister Maxwell Intimate Voice: Maxwell |-|Territories= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Notes' Looking for Stewards: I plan to start extensive improvement projects in my territories in the near future. To that end, I am looking for stewards who can manage these projects an the ground while also putting the territory to good use, both for themselves and for the city. Currently, I am looking for a Steward in Tiverton. Give me a call if you are interested. Using sites: Just give me a call if you want to take advantage of a site. 'Covenside' Steward: Roland Eisenwinkel * Actions that destabilize the territory are forbidden. 'Merecroft' * No feeding without permission from the Regent. * Membership in and using the Arkham Club require permission from the Regent. * Actions that destabilize the territory are forbidden. 'Arkham Heights' Steward: Augustin Courtland * No feeding without permission from the Regent. * Messing with the Masspower Transformer Station is forbidden. * Actions that destabilize the territory are forbidden. 'Bridgewater' Steward: Isrieal Romanov. Her laws are: * No activity without permission from the Regent or Steward. 'Hartford' Defender: Kylie SanGiovanni * No violence, except in self-defense. * No feeding without permission from the Regent. * No one may interfere with legal proceedings at the Courthouse without permission from the Regent. 'Central Hill' Defender: Kylie SanGiovanni * No violence, except in self-defense. * Influencing the Congregational Hospital requires permission from the Regent. 'Tiverton' * No feeding without permission from the Regent. * Actions that destabilize the territory are forbidden. 'Kerne' Steward: Augustin Courtland * No activity without permission from the Regent. Category:Active PC Category:Vampire Category:Daeva Category:Invictus